


Достучаться до тебя

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Single work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ваш Цветик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881493) by [fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020), [FeralWolf93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
